Soul Eater iPod
by Moonlightpheonix-xX
Summary: A series of Vocaloid/SE crossover one-shots. I will write songs upon request. LOTS OF GENRES! It depends on the song i'm writing.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Vocaloid/Soul eater one shots WILL INCLUDE OCs!**

Please request the songs. I will occasionally be writing on these so don't expect quick updates on this FanFiction. I do have some in mind, but Trick and Treat will have to wait awhile. X) I'm planning on basing that one off my Wendigo FanFiction. Maybe Rotten girl, Tailor shop on Enbizaka, or Love disease will be my first ones. Or maybe Dark Wood Circus, Caged Baby Dragon, or Music Box of Time? And don't expect me to add the lyrics of the actual song. I might, but I most likely won't. :3

P.S. I just listened to a Luka song called 'Excalibur' and am now listening to a Luka song called 'Ragnorak'. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Rules, Guidelines, and more

**Rules, Guidelines, and to be expected song fictions.**

Can be any genre, since the genre will change from, lets say Po Pi Po will be humor/parody while Trick or Treat might be horror and Tailor shop on Enbizaka might be Romance/ Horror.

I will probably do songs that remind of Soul Eater (Like the songs 'Excalibur' and 'Ragnorak')

Please review.

Cannot be Kaito or Gakupo. I CANNOT Stand their voices. XD I don't do Yaoi or Yuri.

I will probably do

Trick and Treat

Any Stalker or Yandere song I can think of.

Meltdown (Maybe)

Caged Baby Dragon

Dark Wood circus

Heaven's Door

Excalibur (If I can find the Translation)

Ragnorak (Again, I need the translation)

Remote Control

Magnet (Maybe)

Black Cats of the Eve

Series of Evil

Karakuri Burst

Dance sight of Darkness

Po Pi Po

Joker

Matryoshka

Panda Hero

Pop Candy

I like you, I love you

Clock Work series

Moonlight Series

Five the Pierrot

The last revolver

Ten-faced

Virus series

World is Mine

Fear garden

The wonderland of Alice and I

Clock Work

Chivalry

Music Box of time

Sadistic vampire / Bloody my doll

**I'd do Spice, but that would be lemons and i'm trying to keep this rated T. That and i'm only a kid... Just like trick and Treat, I will be basing Sadistic Vampire / Bloody my doll on my wendigo fanfiction. When its completed. X)**


	3. Chapter 3: Kokoro Len

**Kokoro By Rin and Len Part one**

**A/N Sorry, I know I said I'd do gekokojou and a lot of others, but I was listening to the mixed version and thought of a perfect situation for this. You'll only get it if you read the last few one-shots in the soul eater one-shot FanFiction. By the way, in this Seth and Syra are just gone in this. Not in the story at all. Anything in bold are either quotes from the song, or edited quotes from the song. I hope it entertains you.**

_A heart of equal value and a soul that must be sacrificed. That's what's required to bring your wife back, young reaper. _Those words echoed through Kidd's mind as if he had just heard them. What did those words mean?

_Well, it won't do any justice to dwell on the subject. I have to continue my work, I'm almost done. Just… a little… more…_ He thought. If there was any way to bring Alice back, he would do it. He stepped away from his project. A robot that was just like Alice, every detail. The machine opened its eyes.

"**Hello. Do you know who I am***?" Kidd asked.

"**You are my creator***…" 'Alice' replied emotionlessly.

"Correct. My name is Death the Kidd. Do you know _your_ name?"

"Alice…"

"Very good, Alice." _Something is missing… a heart… a soul… her emotions… that's what she lacks. I wouldn't dare give her back her memories. If she knew she died… she might end up just as twisted as me… _Kidd thought sadly, though he appeared quite pleased. He then showed her the interior of the house. He paused as he passed her old room. The room she used when she was still alive, when she was still Alice. He then looked at the robotic copy of his wife. _I couldn't save her… What kind of reaper am I if I can't even save a single life? I'm useless trash… __**I can see myself in her emotionless eyes**__… __**What does my existence mean to her**__…? _A tear rolled down his cheek.

The robot grabbed his sleeve then. "**Why are you crying**?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Kidd continue to look at her.

"Do you know what 'Happy' and 'Sad' are?" He asked.

"No. I do not know what 'happy' and 'sad' are." She replied. Kidd then tried to explain to her, but she said. "**This is beyond my understanding**…"

**A year later**

Kidd had suddenly fallen very ill. He couldn't even move from his bed. He was dying. How would he ever find the heart and soul for Alice now? Then Alice walked into his room. Kidd tried to sit up, but he had lost all of his strength…

"Alice…"

"Yes?"

"Do you understand emotions now?" He wanted to see one final time.

"I'm sorry, I still don't understand." Alice replied, shaking her head.

"That's perfectly fine…" Kidd had finally excepted that it wouldn't happen. There was no sense in believing that she would obtain her heart and soul in his lifetime. Then he closed his eyes one final time before drifting off into eternal sleep. Suddenly, Alice understood everything. She grabbed his lifeless hand in sorrow.

"…I'm sorry…"

**A/N *These two quotes were in a PV I saw for rin's version.**

**This is not the end of the story. This is just Len/Kidd's half of it. I know its short, you don't have to tell me.**

**Out of **_**all **_**the soul eater/Vocaloid one-shots I've read, whenever there's the song 'Kokoro' it's SoulxMaka! I'm giving you a little change. For once, not a SoulxMaka/Kokoro Vocaloid one-shot. I'm smart (Not really.) XD.**


	4. Chapter 4: Kokoro Rin

**Kokoro by Rin and Len part two **

**Rin/Alice's half.**

Alice gasped as the memories came flooding back. She remembered everything, from the happiness she felt when Kidd had proposed to her to the pain she felt when she died. She could clearly remember how her father had died. Tears poured out of her eyes. She remembered all **the joys she had known **and all **the sadness she had felt in her life**. Was this… sorrow? Kidd had tried to teach it to her many times, but she could never understand. She could now grasp the concept of emotions, and she wished she couldn't.

She let go of his hand, and hugged his lifeless body, tears streaming from her eyes.

"…I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" She choked. Then she let go and walked away.

Suddenly fear came over her. _Oh my god… What do I do? He's dead… WAIT! I'm dead, too! How am I alive… Is this fear..?_ She ran to the living room. _Why… __**Why won't my tears stop flowing**__… __**Is this the heart Kidd wished for**__…? For me…? These emotions… they hurt… __**Now I understand why I was created**__… __**He must have been terribly lonely **__and grieving if he cared for me so much…_

"**Now I can say these words truthfully**… **To you, my dear creator**…" She said. "**Thank you**, Kidd. **Thank you for giving me life in this world, and for all the days you spent with me**… **Thank you for everything**…" Then she noticed something was wrong. The heavy weight in her heart was weighing her down and making her short-circuit. _I'm shorting out… I just wish he could have lived to see this… At least I'll be able to join him in death…_

The machine closed her eyes smiling, and never moved again.

A heart of equal value and a soul that must be sacrificed. Kidd's heart and soul. Nothing else would work. **The miracle of the robot with a heart lasted only for a few moments,**

**Her heart was too big.**

**And unable to withstand that weight,**

**She shorted out, never to move again.**

**But her face was filled with smile,**

**She looked like an angel.**

**A/N A sad but somewhat-happy ending? T_T The song's a tearjerker. Not as long as the first half, but close enough. Anyway I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5: Ah, What a Wonderful Life

**Ah, What a Wonderful Life By Kagamine Len and Megpoid Gumi**

Alice was walking around the room, waiting for her owner to get back. She- who had lovely black fur and wore a blue dress and diamond-studded, yet very tight, collar -just paced and paced. Suddenly she heard someone sleeping outside the window. She pricked her ears.

_Who's that? _She thought as she walked over to the window. There, on the window sill, she saw a tom with matted, dirty black and white fur. He was wearing a brown tuxedo-like outfit, and was swishing his tail back and forth, apparently enjoying his dream.

"May I help you?" She asked. The tom let out a yelp of surprise and nearly fell of the window sill, but caught onto the edge with hands. He pulled himself up. He groaned.

"He-" When he saw her he almost fell off again. He whistled. "Hello~!" He said, staring into her red eyes. His own eyes were amber.

"Hello…?" she said cautiously. The tom's ear twitched. "My name is Alice. Who are you?" The tom smirked.

"I'm whoever you want me to be." He replied.

"Haha, very funny." Alice said, a hint of sarcasm to her tone. "Now tell me your name." The tom rolled his eyes, still smiling.

"Alright, alright! Name's Kidd." The tom told Alice.

"Where's your owner, Kidd?" She asked. Then added- with a look of disgust -"Or, are you a stray?"

"I'm a stray." Kidd said, then saw the look of hate upon Alice's face. "What's wrong with that? I'm free, unlike you. Trapped in this house, with that… uh… that... that thing around your neck!" _What is that thing, anyway?_

"I'm not trapped here! I can leave if I want too!"

"Well, then. If you can go wherever you want, then come with me. **We can play* for a little while**." He said, giving her a flirty smile. Alice scoffed at him.

_How rude! _She thought, and with a look of anger shut the curtains. "**I'm not an idiot**! I know what your trying to do!" She said. Kidd reopened the curtains. "Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Aw, why? Such a cute little tabby, such as yourself, must be used to visitors by now." He said, with the same flirty grin.

"Do you want me to close this window on your face? !" Alice threatened. Kidd had a look of surprise on his face. She was going to shut the window on him?

_Not happening. _He thought. Then Alice coughed dryly. _It's that tight thing around her neck, isn't it. _"Aw, can't breathe? It must be that thing around your neck. **How would you like it if I took it off for you**?" He said, and outstretched his hand. He grabbed the collar and ripped it right off her neck. It left a red impression on her pale skin. Alice blushed slightly, but ripped the collar back. It was broken now.

"Do you have any idea how expensive this was? ! This cost a _lot _of money, you jerk!"

"Money? What's that?" Kidd asked.

"It's what you buy stuff with, you know. Food and stuff." Alice replied.

"Buy? I usually just _steal_ whatever I need. Or trick humans into giving me food. I'm sure that's a lot easier than 'buying' something." Kidd said proudly.

"Well, then you need to learn some manners!" Alice yelled.

_Manners..? Huh? _Kidd thought. "Hmm. Are you _sure, _I mean like, _absolutely positive _that you don't want to leave?" He asked, with quizzical look.

"Well, I _do _want to leave…" Alice replied.

"**Then are you coming, or not**?" He asked turning to leave.

"Well, I can't leave Maka all alone…" Alice said with a sad expression.

"Maka? Who the hell* is Maka?"

"Maka is my owner. She's really sick. She needs me here." A tone of sorrow grew on her voice. A tear formed in her eye. Kidd hugged her when he saw this. He couldn't care less about 'Maka', but he couldn't stand to see Alice crying. After a while, he let go and began climbing down the wall.

"WAIT!" Alice called after him.

"Huh? Change your mind already?" He smiled.

"No, but I was wondering…" She was blushing at this point. "Could you come back again, tomorrow…?" Kidd smiled.

"Of course I can."

"I'll be waiting." Alice replied. Then Kidd climbed down the rest of the way, then left. Walking down the dark alley.

_She was cute. _He thought to himself.

**A/N * I wonder what he meant by 'play' *Hint, hint* /shot/shot/shot/**

***Such language, Kidd! /shot again/**

**All fangirls that want Kidd to talk to them like that, raise your hand and say AYE! /shot multiple times in the face/**

**...ow...**

**This was fun to write. I **_**was **_**writing Dark Wood Circus, but apparently its easier for me write about Nekos(Humans with cat ears and tails) then it is for me to write about a creepy circus. T_T**


	6. Chapter 6: Ah, What a wonderful life 2

**Ah, What a Wonderful Life by Kagamine Len and Megpoid Gumi**

**Part two?**

**A/N I guess you could say its somewhat part two to the song, like an alternate storyline or somethin' but other than that its more or less unrelated. And remember, they're 'cats' in this! Just read and enjoy.**

By now, Kidd was a regular at Alice's house. Always secret, but he would always make her smile. Sometimes he even brought his friends- Soul and BlackStar -over, but Kidd wouldn't let them climb up the window sill. He never came in himself, not even when he was invited just as she would never leave. Alice didn't know why. By now, she had gotten a new collar, a plain red one that wasn't very tight and Kidd didn't dare to try and rip it off.

"Are you finally going to come out today, Alice?" Kidd asked her, giving her his signature flirtatious smirk.

"I guess." Alice replied. Kidd smiled.

"Alright!" He said cheerily. He extended his hand through the window, letting Alice hold onto it, then led her out. She was shivering a bit.

"It sure is cold out here, ain't it?" She asked, shaking. Her tail swishing back and forth. Upon hearing this, Kidd took of the jacket on his tuxedo and put it on Alice's shoulders.

"Just wear this, OK?" He said with a smile. Alice blushed, grabbing on to the sides of the jacket to keep it on her.

"Thank you," She said. _It's so warm…_

"You've never climbed down the wall before, have you?" Kidd asked.

"No. I'm afraid I haven't." Alice shook her head in shame. Kidd started looking around for a part of the wall that would be easy to climb down from, until he found some vine-like plants that stretched all the way to the dark alley below a couple feet away.

"Here, this should be easy to climb." He called to Alice, and took her free hand leading her gently to the vines. "I'll show you how to climb down them," He said, as he slowly began to climb down the wall. When he finally reached the bottom, he beckoned Alice to join him, waving his black tail back and forth excitedly.

"OK. I'm coming down…" Alice called to Kidd. She then tried to climb down the branches, but slipped and fell off. Kidd caught her.

"Are you OK?" He asked, letting her go. Alice was blushing furiously.

"Uh, y-yeah…" She said nervously. Whether it was because of the fall or because of Kidd, she didn't know.

"Well, you hungry?" Kidd asked.

"Yeah, starving! They only feed me once a day." Alice replied. Kidd whistled.

"How cruel. Here, I'll take you to the best place in town!" Kidd grinned. Then they started walking down the street.

"It better not be a dumpster." Alice said playfully.

"It's not. I promise. Soul and BlackStar can't get this kind of food, they're not very skilled in the art of tricking people." He replied. Soon they came to a little Italian restaurant. Alice waited by the front, but Kidd continued to walk to the alley beside the building.

_It is a dumpster, ain't it? _Alice thought unimpressed. Kidd started scratching at the door. Soon a man walked out.

"Hey-a! Tony, come look! It's Kidd!" A skinny Italian man said a soon as he saw the tom.

"Oi! Kidd? ! Let me see!" A rather chubby, tall man walked out of the door. "It _is _Kidd." He exclaimed. Then Kidd started to circle them, waving his tail back and forth, trying to act cute to get some food. Then Alice came peering around the corner. Kidd stopped trying to act cute, and beckoned Alice with his tail. She quickly walked over there.

"I see he brought a friend," The skinny man said. Then he bent down and looked at her collar. "Oi, isn't this the Albarns' cat?"

"I believe that _is _the Albarns' cat." Then the chubby man looked at Kidd again. "Well, now. You deserve a special treat this time." The two men withdrew back to the kitchen.

"Told 'ya it wasn't a dumpster!" Kidd said, quite proud of himself. Alice smiled, rather impressed.

"So, do you know what they're giving us?" Alice asked.

"Probably pasta," Kidd replied. And just as he predicted, the two men came out with a plate of spaghetti. "Dinner is served." He said slyly, and walked over to the plate. When the two were done eating, Kidd led Alice home. It was getting dark, and Maka would be worried.

"So.. Goodbye…?" Alice said.

"Yeah, bye. I'll come back soon, though!"

Alice climbed back up the vines to her window, and squeezed in. When she was back in her room, she turned around and waved goodbye.

**A/N I don't know why, but I can totally see Kidd acting like this! Can't you?**

**Another question, so that I don't fill this One-Shot story with spam of one-shots for this song do you think I should turn this into its own FanFiction?**

**'Know what? Scratch that, I'm gonna' make it anyway! Prepare for a new fanfic! :P**

**KTHX for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7: Dark Wood Circus

**Dark Wood Circus By Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, and Kaito**

**A/N The flashback at the end will be ****underlined.**** Understand?**

Fliers were passed around. Everyone knew of it. The Dark Wood Circus, the colorful tent on the flier... It looked nothing like the circus itself. A girl with brown hair and red eyes looked up from the white piece of paper she had been given. The circus looked old, the tent was faded and ripped in some places. Yet many people had gathered there. Soon, two dancers- a girl with black hair and three stripes on the right side of it with red eyes and boy with white hair who also had red eyes -circled through the crowd. They were no older then 16.

_Entertaining the people until the show starts, I suppose. _The girl thought. Every now and then, the dancers would give fake smiles to the civilians in the crowd. It was almost depressing. Then the show started. First, the leader of the circus

"Hello, my beautiful audience!" She said. "My name is Medusa Gorgon, and I will be your guide to the Dark Wood Circus. First, we will be presenting the Thompson Sisters! **The poor siblings that share one body**!" Then Medusa walked off the stage, only to be replaced by a girl with another head sewn to her body. One of the heads had short, blonde hair and light blue eyes. She was laughing manically.

"**Isn't this so~ much fun**, Liz?" She asked. The other head, which looked older and had light brown hair and ocean-blue eyes, just said:

"Patty, please just don't…" and frowned at her sister. When they were done performing, Medusa led them backstage and introduced the next 'freak'.

"Please give a round applause to Maka, **The Deformed Diva**!" She said, again walking off stage to be replaced by a woman with ash blonde hair, pale blue skin, and… goat legs? She was also wearing a blindfold, and had the voice of an angel.

_A singing satyr? _The girl thought. The townspeople just stared and laughed, mocking her and making fun of her. The satyr's knees buckled under the pressure of the people and her own weight, and she fell down crying. It was so sad. Medusa then led her away.

"Now, the acrobat, the monstrous, soul-eating Soul Evans!" She said, and led yet another performer on the stage. A man with white hair and blood red eyes. His ears had been replaced with those of a wolf and he had been given the tail of a cat. After he had performed he had, too, been led backstage.

"Well, this concludes our show." Medusa said, but then someone in the crowd said:

"What about the Beast? ! Aren't you going to show us _his _act?"

"I'm afraid that at the moment Kidd is far too dangerous to perform here. Maybe next time." Medusa said. But someone else cried out:

"Isn't he in a straight jacket?"

"He broke the straight jacket. Now, the show is over! No more questions!" Medusa bellowed, very annoyed. Soon the crowd dispersed leaving the circus, the performers, and the girl all alone. She heard Medusa shout:

"Eruka! Make sure he doesn't break out of the straight jacket this time!" She also heard a crash, a crunch, and some growling.

_What is going on here? ! _The girl thought. After a while, Eruka came to Medusa, her finger was missing now.

"Why am I the one who always has to make sure Kidd's in his straight jacket… and feed that horrible cannibal?" She asked.

"Well because- Eruka, where did your finger go?" Medusa asked her.

"Kidd was hungry." Medusa's face grew grave at the thought of Kidd trying to eat them.

**Backstage**

"I see they finally caught Kidd, again." Maka said to no one in particular, but everyone nodded at this.

"At least _one _good thing came out of Medusa. She put Kidd in a straight jacket, at least he won't kill us now." Liz had said, while Patty continued to laugh.

"But, eventually Dad will break out of it again." One of the dancers said, walking backstage to talk with them. It was the boy.

"Seth, you know Medusa will kill you if she sees you back here! Go back to your sister," Soul had spoke this time.

"Soul, do you _really _think that would be such a bad thing? Medusa is torturing us by keeping us here! She'd be doing me a favor by killing me,"

"But you would be leaving Syra all alone, wouldn't you?" An all too familiar voice asked. It was Eruka.

_Damn it! I've been spotted! _Seth thought.

"It's OK, Seth. I'm not going to rat you out. And by the way, Seth. If Medusa sees you here she isn't going to kill you. She'll make you watch your sister die. That's ten times worse."

"Wait, so you won't punish us?" Maka asked.

"No," Eruka replied, but with an angry glance at Kidd she added "Of course, Kidd is going to pay for eating my finger!" Everyone looked at Kidd. He just chuckled.

"Wait, so Medusa drove Dad so crazy, he _eats _people now? Harsh, man. Harsh." Seth said. Then he, at random, bent down and took Maka's blindfold off. She remembered how they all had come here.

"Soul, Come on! This will be fun!"

"Maka, circuses aren't cool!"

A young woman and her husband,

The deformed diva and the half-animal acrobat. 

"Liz! Liz! Hurry!"

"Patty, slow down! You know circuses scare me!"

The twin pistols of the academy,

The unfortunate siblings sewn together.

"Seth! Syra! Get back here!"

"Sorry, Dad! Our going to have to catch us,"

"Seth, are you sure this is OK?"

A father chasing after his two children,

The horrendous, man-eating beast and the twins cursed to forever dance for Medusa.

That is the Dark Wood Circus

**A/N Was that sad or should I rewrite it? It was supposed to be sad. T_T**


End file.
